Yuri Kellerne
Yuri Kellerne (ユーリ・ケラーネ) is a character from Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. A Rear Admiral, Kellerne was in command of a number of forces in Europe during the One Year War. History Admiral Kellerne first appears in Episode Four: The Demon Overhead. While the Zeon officers in Southeast Asia are having a formal party to commemorate the success of the Apsalus Project, including Ginias Sahalin, who was the head of the team of the project, Admiral Kellerne, who appears to be an old acquaintance of Ginias, crashes the party. In the very quiet and formal setting of the ball, Kellerne's friendly and robust attitude embarrass Ginias, who asks Kellerne to 'stop it, people are staring'. Kellerne says he came all the way from Europe to see Ginias's "new toy", referring to the Apsalus. Kellerne leaves Ginias and talks with Aina Sahalin, Ginias's sister and the pilot of the Apsalus. He unsuccessfully asks her to date him, and comments that the Sahalins are "no fun." Kellerne is next seen later that episode, while Aina Sahalin is taking the Apsalus II for a test drive over Southeast Asian jungles, where the 08th Mobile Suit Team happens to be camped. Her craft begins to dive uncontrollably, and Kellerne—surprisingly different from the ball scene—tells Ginias to order Aina to eject; Ginias however says the Apsalus is too valuable to lose. The next episode Kellerne appears in is Episode Seven: Reunion. The Zeon forces are retreating after the Federation takes Odessa, and Kellerne and his soldiers are preparing to retreat as well. He promises his soldiers that he will get them to Ginias's base, and from there to space. He also predicts that the decisive battle will be fought in space, and that the Federation can have Earth, their 'little ball of dirt'. Kellerne's next appearance is a brief appearance in Episode Eight: Duties and Ideals. He calls Ginias via a screen, and says his soldiers are relocating to Ginias's base to get to space on the Zanzibar-class Kergeren. He says that because of this, he must cancel the Apsalus Project, making Ginias extremely angry. Kellerne's next (and final) appearance is Episode Nine: Front Line. The 08th MS team, who is attacking that area, spare a Gaw-class plane piloted by Bone Abust, one of Kellerne's men, who returns to Kellerne's base, where they are planning the retreat. Most of the soldiers have already evacuated, and now only Kellerne, Abust, and a few other soldiers remain. Abust and the other soldiers offer to attack the 08th MS Team's mobile suits, commanded by Ensign Shiro Amada, in Magella Top Attack Tanks, and Kellerne becomes emotional at his men's courage. Abust is determined to buy time for the evacuation and "get another look at that mobile suit with a face" (referring to Amada's RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8). Meanwhile, in Ginias's base, Captain Norris Packard informs Ginias that Kellerne's men need support to evacuate, but Ginias refuses, claiming that he must keep his base hidden. Meanwhile, Abust and the soldiers return, after successfully buying the time needed for evacuation. Kellerne, Abust, and the soldiers enter the cavern entrance to Ginias's base, but Ginias closes the cavern gate. He says that if Kellerne dies, Gihren Zabi will never hear of his Apsalus cancellation order. He then sets off a bomb, killing Kellerne, Abust, and the remaining soldiers. Gallery Kellanay.jpg|Yuri Kellerne as seen on The 08th MS Team OVA Notes and Trivia Reference img_1216543_37801066_0.jpeg|Yuri Kellerne: character profile (from Gundam Perfect File) img_1216543_37801066_1.jpeg|Yuri Kellerne: information and chronology (Gundam Perfect File) External Links ja:ユーリ・ケラーネ Category:Deceased